


Spark

by sgoedzo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Ghoul AU, POV Kaneki Ken, Romance, Slow Build, potential smut, yandere/possesive Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgoedzo/pseuds/sgoedzo
Summary: I wish I could talk to him. More than that, I wish I could feel him, and see him all the time, and only ever have him look at me. It’s not an obsession.





	1. just being near him

I wish I could talk to him. More than that, I wish I could feel him, and see him all the time, and only ever have him look at me.

 

It’s not an obsession. 

 

****

 

He hears Hide’s footsteps behind him grow quicker, and an arm swing around his shoulder. he shivers at the feeling. 

 

“Yo, Kaneki!” He grins, and it’s so bright and beautiful it’s almost blinding. Kaneki gazes at him for a few seconds, just carving his face into his memory yet again. His smile fades a bit, and he tilts his head to the side. It occurs to him he, yet again, forgot to actually respond. 

 

“H-hi…” Is all Kaneki manages before turning away from the ray of sunshine. he know he’ll never get closer to him this way, but there has to be something else he can do, he knows it. 

 

A few nameless faces walk by and swoop him up into their conversation. Kaneki gets gradually more irritated with these people, it always seems like they want to steal Hide away from him. Kaneki shakes my head and walks into class.

 

****

 

Kaneki watched his feet step left, right, left, right, getting covered in raindrops. His head is hung low, partially because he was unable to talk to Hide again today, and he also simply wanted to avoid getting raindrops in his eyes. Kaneki knows very well that he should’ve brought an umbrella today, but it’s all part of a plan. He can’t help but smile a bit when the main part of said plan runs to his side, umbrella in hand, looking quite concerned. 

 

“Kaneki, do you just not own an umbrella? You never seem to have one even though it’s been like this all week.” He says in sympathetic tone. 

 

“I’m just...forgetful, that’s all.” That’s a lie, he rarely forget things. Kaneki tries to look him in the eye when they talk, but it never seems to work out. 

 

“You’re cute.” He chuckles, and brings himself a little closer to Kaneki, which was only to avoid a puddle. It still sends a shock through Kaneki's body, just the feeling of being near him...It means so much more than he realizes. And calling him cute? That’s not the word people normally use to describe Kaneki 

 

He opens his mouth to speak again, and Kaneki almost stop in my tracks at the words that come out. 

 

“Hey, do you want to come over to my house today?”


	2. always you, only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If at first you don't succeed...

Kaneki stood in place, mouth opening and then closing, not knowing how to answer the relatively simple question. 

Hide's words echoed in his head. It's not something that he ever though would happen outside of his fantasies.

He looked over at Hide, who looked at him the same way, worried. He didn't want to make him worry, did he? 

"I-um, sure..." Kaneki responded quietly. He knew it was stupid that he had to think about it so much. He didn't like having to wait for answers, so why should people wait for his? 

Hide's mood brightened again, 

"Great!" Hide said cheerily, pulling Kaneki's sleeve as if he wasn't listening. Hide kept the umbrella between them. Kaneki's heart was racing. 

Through the puddles they went. 

_0_0_0_0_

He almost ran into Hide when they stopped at a small house. It was white, but seemed to have faded over time. 

Hide quickly grabbed his keys, opening the door and holding it. 

"After you." 

Kaneki went inside. He felt like his chest was going to explode as he took his shoes off, and rather awkwardly sat down on a brown leather couch. 

"Do you want something to drink? I'm grabbing some Sprite if you want some." Hide called from the kitchen. 

Kaneki didn't really care for pop, but he wouldn't dare refuse the smallest thing from hide. 

"Yeah, I'll have one too." 

Hide returned a few seconds later with two green cans in his hand. Despite being out in the rain, Hide's hands were warm. His thoughts lingered on the feeling, even if it was only a few seconds of contact. 

Hide sat down on the couch beside him, taking a sip out of his own can. Kaneki tried not to watch his soft lips and his throat bob as it went down...he really did. 

"So," Hide drank some more, "I'm a bit curious about you." He made a circle around Kaneki's face with his pop can. 

Kaneki almost spat out his drink, it was gross so he wouldn't mind, but hey, not the best thing to do in your crush's home. 

"Curious?" He pointed toward himself. 

"Well, yeah. You're always so quiet, and I'm always wondering what you're thinking about." 

'You,' Kaneki thought. 'Always you, only you.' But that might sound a bit weird. 

"I-I don't really-" Kaneki cut himself off, not really aware of how he was going to answer. He continued to stutter, and then went silent. 

Suddenly, Hide reached out and stroked some of his hair. Kaneki, being a little overwhelmed, was blushing ear to ear as he did this. 

"Still wet." He muttered, and grabbed a small towel from another chair, about to cover Kaneki's head.

"No!" Kaneki said rather loudly. This made Hide jolt, and slowly put down the towel. 

"I mean, it's fine. I just remembered I really have to head home." Kaneki stood up, walking over to his shoes. 

"Oh, okay." Hide said promptly. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Kaneki put on his shoes and went out the door as fast as possible, closing it gently behind him. He stood there, looking at a puddle. 

He cursed to himself, Hide's responses playing over and over. He sounded almost upset that he had to leave! He never wants hide upset. 

He made a note to come back, and maybe not run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember there being something about me updating regularly...  
> I'm sorry. I've barely been able to function, let alone write recently. I love seasonal depression.  
> Anyway, I hope this chapter was any good! Next chapter, I think that's where Kaneki's dominant, possessive personality will show. Prepare for blushy hide.


	3. everything felt natural with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> try, try again.

Kaneki woke up unusually happy this morning. Although everything was going the same as it usually did, the plans afterward made the whole day go by rather quickly.

Approaching Hide in the hallway, he couldn't mentally calm himself down. He waited for a moment when the boy was alone, not surrounded by people as he normally was.

He took a deep breath, preparing for a simple hello. Instead, Hide turned around before he was ready. He looked happy to see him, though.

"Oh, hey! You doin' good today?" He asked in the usual upbeat attitude.

For the first time, Kaneki was able to confidently reply "Yep!" With a smile.

This, apparently, was surprising for Hide too, as he seemed somehow taken aback by it. But then he returned to a comfortable stance.

Kaneki liked the look on his face before, Hide blushing and a bit surprised. He wanted to see more of it. He needed to.

"So, I know last time didn't go well, but," He fidgeted with his hands as he talked.

"You want to come over again?" Hide finished for him. Kaneki simply nodded.

"'Course you can!" Hide beamed. He held the door open for Kaneki as they walked out of the school.

 

The sky was cloudy, but not enough to suggest weather that would ruin this perfect day. Kaneki felt on top of them, the clouds, that is. He was actually having a decent conversation with Hide, and he seemed to be enjoying it too!

It felt like no time at all had passed when they walked into his small home once again. They took off their shoes, still chatting, and sat down.

Everything felt natural with him, and he actually sat down with a drink that he could handle without the desire to choke on it. Hide was full of energy, as usual.

It all felt so weird, one day running off and the next yelling at a TV screen over a video game with him.

 

After a while, the two of them just sat there, in the comfortable silence. But Hide seemed a bit off for once...

"Hide, are you-"

"Kaneki please don't be mad."

Kaneki was wondering what on earth he could get mad at him for, when all at once he was being pulled forward, and felt his lips connect with Hide's. _Oh my god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *back-flips into room* I'm back with back to back updates!  
> Not really but, you know, right now....  
> This feels really rushed, and I'm kind of worried. My lack of writing practice is sure showing, isn't it?  
> I hope this chapter seems good to someone.


	4. like a taser, but like a good taser

Out of all the times Hide’s sent a jolt through his body, this one hit him the hardest, almost like a taser. But a good taser...that doesn’t make any sense, but when it all happens at once like this, nothing does. 

Kaneki wants to close his eyes, enjoy this moment fully, but they remain open due to pure shock. He’s not even sure if any of this is actually happening. That is, until they break apart, and Hide looks at him with a new emotion, something other than concern. Then it changes, and to his surprise, Hide becomes the nervous one, quietly stuttering an apology. 

Kaneki says nothing, only stares. The thing is, it’s a bit hard for him to process what just happened. He always imagined it, but never thought it would happen outside of those daydreams. Hide stops mid-sentence, and rests his hand on Kaneki’s knee, trying to return to his usual self. 

“I’m sorry.” Is all he says, and looks at Kaneki for some kind of approval, and acceptance or a nod or anything, really. Kaneki decides that he’s run away for too long, and if he wants Hide all to himself, it might require some courage on his part. He runs his hand along the side of Hide’s face, trying to ignore his poor heart trying to escape his chest. 

“I’m not sorry.” He mutters, and leans in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,, listen I'm not a shitty writer it's called a "short but sweet" chapter.  
> I understand this is hella rushed I'm trying to get back into the writer flow if u know what I mean  
> anyway, enjoy


	5. fantasies don't always stay fantasies

Everything Kaneki backed away from for so long suddenly became so normal, he wondered why he’d been hiding from it in the first place. Laying his head in Hide’s lap, he let a feeling of peace settle upon him. He felt Hide slowly run his fingers through his hair, and he didn’t have to look up to know he was smiling too. 

Every day was like this, always visiting each other’s houses, playing video games, watching movies and the like. People at school knew how close the two of them were, and it made Kaneki smile. Those people didn’t know him like Kaneki did, and didn’t try to pull the two of them apart. He hoped it would stay that way for as long as possible, which to him meant forever. Hide was his forever. He decided maybe, just maybe, fantasies don’t always stay fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there.will.be.more.i.am.on.fire.  
> oh man, this is ah, I might just go back and edit a l o t.  
> up until this point, the chapters have just been an introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in a long time. Do I lack motivation? I don't really know. I will try to keep this updated as often as possible!


End file.
